Heart Skips A Beat
by Random Ass Shit
Summary: Songfic for Heart Skips A Beat by Lenka. Ironhide has always loved him from afar. Can he win his loved one's spark? STICKY SMUT!


**Heart Skips A Beat**

**God, I should really stop to random song, I just make the plot bunnies go all horny again…ah well. I heard this song from a Special K commercial… this just proves how bored I am…I should really stop using periods…GAH!**

**Small note…(blah) is thinking to himself**

**Either way, here ya go!**

**Heart Skips A Beat by: Lenka**

_Heart skips a beat, my heart skips a beat_

_My heart is playing tricks on me  
>And it's building bricks on me<br>I can't break through and I can't face you_

_My world is turning slowly now  
>But it's burning up somehow<br>I need some time to know what's right  
>'Cause it's only in the quiet that I feel some relief<em>

He really didn't know why he did this to himself. He watched as the other practically stormed back and forth, causing damage and repairing at the same time. Loving from afar is not exactly advised, yet Ironhide was just too much of a turbo-chicken to go up to the crazy medic. He couldn't help but admire his little crush. Small enough to be a femme, and a chest to go with the image, the red and white mech made up his gender with his personality. Tough, stubborn, and straightforward easily describe the spitfire medic. Although his gruff demeanor was sometimes over bearing, he had a spark of gold. He refused to let his patients go, and will rather die before his comrades reached the Well of Allsparks. Ironhide sighed from his berth. He knew he had no chance.__

_I'm trying hard not to resist the joy  
>Don't listen to me, I'm being paranoid<br>I might try hard but it's too hard to avoid  
>My heart skips a beat, my heart skips a beat<em>

_My heart is always first to know  
>And as the feeling grows, I can't deny<br>Push those thoughts aside_

His lower legs still needing repairs, Ironhide remained immobile on his little medberth. He retreated back to his processor, needing some time to think. He attempted to steel his feeling away from Ratchet, but couldn't seem to do it. He could not stop his processor from drifting over to his medic. His shiny chassis, his elegant red servos, especially his shapely hips. And of course, his optics. A deep azure blue, holding compassion and contempt in one gaze. And his smile. Usually curved into a scowl, those shapely lips could curve into a small reserved smile. Ironhide accidently let his emotions show, a goofy grin appearing on his faceplates. Ratchet took a quick glance at the Weapon Specialist, checking if he was ok. After seeing the goofy grin on the frontliner's face, Ratchet proceeded to wonder if he gave said frontliner any sedatives while whacking the twins on their helms with his trusty wrench.__

_My world is full of loveliness  
>But I focus on the stress, my heart says, "Go"<br>But my brain says, "No"  
>And it's only in the quiet that I hear myself breathe<em>

_I'm trying hard not to resist the joy  
>Don't listen to me, I'm being paranoid<br>I might try hard but it's too hard to avoid  
>My heart skips a beat, my heart skips a beat<br>My heart skips a beat, my heart skips a beat_

After the Medbay was finally cleared, and the already exhausted medic sighing with relief, Ratchet made his way to Ironhide, who was safely tucked away on a berth in a corner of the Medbay. Still delving in his mind, Ironhide didn't notice his medic until he was practically under the red van's nose. Being exceptionally paranoid after the battle, Ironhide let out a bellow of surprise, his spark missing a pulse out of shock. Ratchet was unfazed, and proceeded to replace the larger mechs legs.__

_Oh, I know this time 'cause it's physical  
>My blood has stopped and I am breathless as well<br>But I need a minute to convince myself  
>'Cause it's only in the quiet that I know what to feel<em>

_I'm trying hard not to resist the joy  
>Don't listen to me, I'm being paranoid<br>I might try hard but it's too hard to avoid  
>My heart skips a beat, my heart skips a beat<em>

Attempting to get his spark under control, Ironhide cycled air in and out quickly, trying not to glare at the medic. He also couldn't help but notice the medic between his legs, rewiring the new limbs. Light touches were felt, and Ironhide could feel the quiet breaths that Ratchet let out. He, being a fully mature mech, could feel himself heat up. (SCREW THE YOUNG MECHS!I'M NOT THAT OLD!) Attempting to control his now swelling problem, he only succeeded in arousing himself further as Ratchet made his way up his leg. (Primus, what the slag am I gonna do, he looking up…no, no no!)__

_I'm trying hard not to resist the joy  
>Don't listen to me, I'm being paranoid<br>I might try hard but it's too hard to avoid  
>My heart skips a beat, my heart skips a beat<br>My heart skips a beat, my heart skips a beat_

Rather that act irrationally, like Ironhide thought, Ratchet looked on with surprise. (Well, who knew little old me could get him this hard…)Ironhide looked down, one large red servo covering his face with embarrassment and shame.

"Frag Ratch, I'm sorry… didn't mean for ya ta see that..."

Ratchet smirked. "Are you kidding me? I'm rather flattered."

Ratchet stood up, his face now level with the other. The medic let a small smile come onto his face. He watched as Ironhide's face lit up, hope written across his scarred faceplates.

"My question is, why didn't you ask earlier?"

Ironhide's answer was cut off as soft lips pressed against his. He let a small groan out, grabbing the white helm, and pulling the medic closer to him. He heard a chuckle, and felt Ratchet smile against his lips. Ironhide let his glossa come out, asking the red and white mech permission. The medic complied, opening his mouth, letting the red frontliner invade his mouth with his glossa. Ironhide could taste his medic. Sweet, like energon. Glossae tangling, they continued to kiss in the privacy of the Medbay. Gradually, Ratchet was pulled onto the red mech's lap, grinding his panel against the others. Quickly losing patience, Ratchet simply retracted his codpiece, and nearly tore Ironhide's off, trying to get to the still rock hard spike. Complying quickly, the frontliner's spike shot up, nearly hitting Ratchet's red aft.

A chuckle. "Eager, aren't we?"

"Hush."

Taking hold of the generously sized spike, the medic stroked it a few time, making the mech under groan and thrust up into the servo. Capturing the red mech in a passionate kiss, the white and red mech positioned himself, and pushed the spike into his already dripping valve.

"Oh Primus, Ratch!"

Tight. So tight. The overwhelming heat and pressure wan nearly enough to make the older mech overload. Ironhide groaned, his hands unconsciously grabbing onto red hips as he tried to regain his senses. He looked up at his lover, receiving a lovely sight. Those azure optics were glazed over with lust and love, the mechs red servos cradling Ironhide's helm to his chest. Pulling the frontliner into another kiss, Ratchet proceeded to raise himself slowly up and down on the spike, small whimpers escaping him. Slowly, the pace was picked up, the thrusts getting harder, faster. Release was found soon, both mechs letting out a cry of each other's designation. Ratchet nearly collapsed, exhausted from the repairs and the overload. Ironhide kissed the tips of the grey chevron, and whispered 'I love you' into the medics audio. Said medic looked into his lover optics, and said:

"I love you too. Now carry me to bed."

The red frontliner complied.

**YAY! Done. This was fun to write… have to keep trying to hide these from my parents… PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
